polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Chinaball
Chinaball |nativename = : 中國（中華人民共和國） |image = PRChinaball.png |imagewidth = 250px |caption = 起来！不愿做奴隶的人们！ (Rise up! People who do not want to be slaves!) |reality = People's Republic of China |government = THE VERY HONORABLE AND WISE EMPEROR/HUÁNGDI XI JIPING "Socialism with Chinese Characteristics" single-party state |capital = Beijingball |affiliation = UNball BRICSbrick |personality = Collectivist, Anti-Individualism, Anti-Democracy, Secretive, Industrious, Wörkaholic, Militaristic, Nationalistic, Hive Mind, more awesome than Russia, likes to close his eyes and relax, also a control freak. |language = Various Chinese Languages (Mandarin, Cantonese etc.), and many others |religion = Taoism Confucianism (Aka proto-Collectivism) Buddhism Atheism Islam Christianity |military = PLAball |gender = Male |friends = Russiaball Pakistanball Indiaball (sometimes) Serbiaball Romaniaball North Koreaball (sometimes) South Koreaball Myanmarball Laosball Cambodiaball Latviaball Polandball Belarusball Canadaball Brazilball South Africaball Malaysiaball Soviet Unionball Czechiaball Vietnamball |enemies = NAZI RAPISTS [[USAball|'UNPAID DEBT']] [[Hong Kongball|'you are of mine!']] Rebel Province Opium Stealers Weeaboo prostitutes (but new president is of nice) Vietnamball We have a common enemy so let us team up Faceblock Indiaball (not really) Sentineleseball Swazilandball ISISball |likes = No individuality, Insectoid Hive Mentality, "Chinese Style Socialism", Mao Zedong, making SARs, +1s, rowing, red clothes, rice, censorship, Manhua, Martial Arts Movies, Jackie Chan, Bruce Lee, Jet li, CCTV (both meanings), exotic delicacies, Motherf**king Gentlemen, nine-dotted line, counterfeit products, pollution, Junk food, controlling ICAAN(American Internet) |hates = Individualism, Anime (aka Nazi propaganda), Kebab, Opium, separatism, protests, Falun Gong, THAAD Lader, Puns, Lung Cancer |founded = October 1st, 1949 |ended = |predicon = Taiwan |onlypredecessor = Republic of Chinaball |onlysuccessor = |bork = Aiya Aiya, 唉呀 唉呀 |food = Dim Sum, Rice, Mantou,Noodle |intospace = 可以！当然可以！ (Yes! Of course!) Chinese space program |status = Will surpass filthy capitalist pigs in 2025!!! |notes = |type = East Asian }} (Serve the People's Currency (Renminbi)!)}} (I will do whatever it takes to serve my country even at the cost of my own life, regardless of fortune or misfortune to myself.)}} Chinaball (中国球(中华人民共和国球)), prefers calling himself Zhongguoball), or PRCball, is a really large reptile in Pangea*citication needed*. Chinaball rivals Indiaball to have the longest heredity, one of his oldest ancestors being the Qinball. Chinaball claims to still be of communist, but he actually is of capitalist but just has a communist shell. He is the most populated country in the world, with 1.4 billion people living in him. China has a lot of fake and imitation stuff though. Today Chinaball is a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a group formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. In Polandball, China's speech sometimes has "R"s and "L"s swapped to make fun at how all Asians supposedly speak. Although in reality Chinese and Koreans can pronounce these words just fine as they have both "R"s and "L"s in their languages, unlike the Japanese, which does have this issue of mixing up the two letters. But because the mighty all-knowing USAballs think all Asians are the same, so China's speech sometimes has "R"s and "L"s swapped as well although its a solely Japanese issue. Histoly Ancient Chinaball So a very long long time ago, China used to be land full of nomadic 1balls. Then one day a man named Huangdi came arong and China can into civilization. The Hanball say they have the descendants of Yandi and Huangdi, because they were the father figures of China. The Xiaball, Shangball, and Zhouball ruled until civil wars created chaos. Impeliar Chinaball Then Qinball beat all the warring states and unified China. He anschlussed clay from Baiyueball and Xiongnuball. To keep Chinaball safe from Mongols, he built the Great Wall. Qinball also tried to anschluss Vietnamball. Then there were some civil wars until Yuanball defeated Chinaball. They anschlussed so much clay that they collapsed and Mingball alised. He was stronk and made the ships that destroyed the filthy Portugal navy. But in 1644 those Manchuballs conquered China. Duling XIX centuly, UKball was colonizing. He wanted Asian colonies, so sold opium to China. Qingball tried to end the trades, but started the Opium Wars, ended with British victory and the rest of Xianggangball. Other imperial powers did the same too and occupied different part of Qingball's coastal clay. Then, there was the Taiping rebellion, which was one of the deadliest conflicts in history. After, the Japanese Empireball invaded China, Korea and Taiwan. Qingball realized that he was no longer a great empire, due to a weakness of its rulers. China ended his dynasties and became a republic. Modern Chinaball Nationalist China was the first republic, only to fear with Communist Chinaball inspired by the lies of Soviet Unionball. Chinese civil war gets started between the Communists and the Nationalists. Then the Japanese became allies of Naziball and invaded China in the name of their God-Emperor. They massacled Nankingball. So the Nationalists and the Communists carried for remove after being raped Japanese Empireball from China. After WWII China defeated Japanball and the communists exiled the nationalists into Taiwanball. He also owned the computer technology company Lenovo,and maybe even Acer (founded in Taiwanball) He also had many cal companies such as JAC,Chang'an, Chely, FAW and BYD but they never made it to USAball. Just recently, Chinaball cerebrated the 70th anniversary of the end of World War II by showing off his awesome military. He has arso won the bid for 2022 Winter Olympics and the 2015 Asia FIBA, which he also become the champion of it.He is also constructing the Splarty islands in the south China sea and it's being man made. Administrative divisions Most of them usually have the same personality as Chinaball and don't have a flag of their own, which explains why not many of them appear in the comics. Provinces * Anhuiball * Fujianball * Gansuball * Guangdongball ** ( Guangzhouball) * Guizhouball * Hainanball * Hebeiball * Heilongjiangball ** ( Harbinball) * Henanball * ( Kaifengball) * Hubeiball * Hunanball * Jiangsuball ** ( Suzhouball) * Nanjingball * Yangzhouball) * Jiangxiball ** ( Shangraoball) * Jilinball * ( Yanbianball) * Liaoningball * Qinghaiball * Shaanxiball * ( Xi'anball) * Shandongball ** ( Qingdaoball) * Weihaiball) * Shanxiball * Sichuanball * Yunnanball * Zhejiangball * Taiwanball Autonomous regions * Guangxiball * Inner Mongoliaball * Ningxiaball * Xinjiangball * Tibetball Municipalities * Beijingball * Chongqingball * Shanghaiball * Tianjinball SARs * Hong Kongball * Macauball * Taiwanball* * Tringapore* (Potential SAR) * British Columbiaball* (Potential SAR, probably the first overseas Chinese SAR) * sooner or later xixixixi Relationships China doesn't really have any friends, except for Russia and Pakistan, but can into trade with many countryballs. 朋友 (Friends) * Russiaball - China's best friend. Also a member of BRICS and ally against capitalist pigs * Mongoliaball - Used to anchruss Zhong Guo in 1210, now he's irrerevant. STAY AWAY FROM NEI MONGOL AND NINGXIA!!! * Afghanistanball - We sold weapons to them along with USAball during the Soviet-Afghan war to fight that treachelous Soviet threat. However, I may want to reconsidel... * Pakistanball - Arry against curry. We serr weapons to them. * Bangladeshball - Anothel arry against curry. He loves our submarines! * Bruneiball - One of your kebab friends who gib us oir. Their sultan was buried in our grorious cray. * Malaysiaball - Our ancesters had been friends since the biggining of time. Loves made in china. Best kebab friend and arry against adobo plox. * Thailandball - Their former prime minister is of Chinese descent. xixixi. No pro-China and bought submarine from me. * Tringapore - Majority of their popuration is Chinese. Arso, rich Chinese businessman do business there. Potential SAR xixixi * Indonesiaball - They're fond of our products. 谢谢 (also secretly allied to fight Malaysia in near future) * Romaniaball- Trading partners. We give toys, they food (especially dogs). * Cambodiaball - We herped them fight against Phở! * Argentinaball - We herped them fight against Tea! * Brazilball - Ferrow BRICS member although I hate Hue. * Venezuelaball - I serr him weapons! gib oir. * Cubaball - Sociarist comrade in the Carribean why yuo not of free market? * Mauritiusball - Both him and I hate Tea for taking our cray! * South Koreaball - Used to hate him for being capitarist but I rearised he is a better trading partner, and a better Korea unlike his hat who mumbles about nukes. Now currentry my best arry against Sushi! But prease don't THAAD! * South Africaball - Ferrow BRICS member. Gib minerars. * African Unionball - Prace for good investment! Also buys my weapons (I buy their countries too xixixixixixi) * Canadaball - He serr me Arberta oil! He also loves pandas! Soon, British Columbiaball will be mine xixixixixi * USAball (sometimes) -He serrs our stuff! (will invade someday).But President-Elect Donald Trump hates us. * Czechball - Best European country which loves China and wants to cooperate with our great socialist country. * Egyptball - buys my weapons and hates tea for stealing his treasures. * Israelcube - Comes to eat food on Chlismas Day. Thankings yuor weaponFree Palestine! * Most kebabs - Third world dictatorships like me comlade! Also gib oil. 中立 (Neutral) * USAball - PAY DEBTS! GIB 1.3 TRIRRION! XIXIXIXIXIXIXI! Maybe gib cadirrac and buick instead. * Turkeyball - They of wirrings to buy our anti-air missire equipment, but won't shut up about Xinjiang. BTW, FREE WEST HAYASTAN! However, part of Remove Tea! * ASEANcoin - I wir anchluss arr of you! Nansha and Xisha is of grourious Zhongguo cray! Just trading partners. Even though I hate some of theil peopre! xixixixixi! * Indiaball -Frenemy. Arthough I may not rike you, you are a member of BRICS and fliend of Russia. Can into SCO. * North Koreaball - BFFs during Korean War, now annoying neighbour who wont shut up about nukes and capitarist pig-dogs. Used to be our best ally against Sushi. SHUT UP OR YOU WILL BE MY NEXT SAR!!! * Greeceball - Gib port! Soon will be my next SAR * Bhutanball - Just happy and authentic rittre buddhist kingdom. I won't hurt you. But Dokram, Jakarrung, and Pasamrung of mine. * Philippinesball - Duterte best President! We of signings treaty and warm share of cray! Have funds with my investments. he reminds me of marcos somehow... * Spainball - He hates Tea for taking Gibraltarball, but give Cueta and Meriria to Morocco! * Mexicoball - Good trading partners. (Hi Amerika, I'm trading with your neighbor now! xixixixi) Remove burger, but remember Torreon Massacre. * Germanyball - Wo of not knowings yuo, but you of rikings our 啤酒! However, remember WW2! * Ukraineball - She teaches wo how to build fancy big ships and planes. But otherwise don't talk a lot though. Also she is mad at my best friend Russiaball. '敌人' (Enemies) * [[Japanball|'JAPANBALL']] - (AKA: THE UNHOLY NAZI RAPIST IMPERIUM OF ANIME) ''' '''AIYA!!!! THE PSYCHOTIC ARCHENEMY OF THE HEAVENLY KINGDOM OF CHINA SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING OF TIME!!! REMEMBER NANKING MASSACRE AND COMFORT WOMEN!!! GREAT GLORIOUS CHINESE FIREWALL STRONK!!! REMOVE DECADENT NAZI ANIME, REMOVE KAWAII, REMOVE DEMONIC RAPIST HENTAI, REMOVE OTAKU, REMOVE WEEABOOS, REMOVE 4CHAN (ISN'T ACTUALLY BLOCKED), REMOVE JAPANESE INTERNET! REMOVE XIAORIBENREN! REMOVE TENTACRE PORN! FUCK RIBEN AND THEIR USE OF ANIME TO MAKE THEMSELVES SUPREME IN CYBERSPACE!!! SHINZO ABE IS THE EVIL REINCARNATE OF TOJO! CENSORSHIP STRONK AND I WILL GIVE A FUCK TO ANYONE IF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE HATES US FOR ANNIHILATING KAWAII UNDER THE HEAVENLY FIRE OF TEN THOUSAND NUKES!!! KOREA AND CHINA UNITE AGAINST XIAORIBENREN GUIZI! ' WO OF ANSCHRUSSING YUO AND WIRR SEE HOW OF IT FEERINGS TO BE ANSCHRUSSED!!!' Arthough they of freak, we still of neutral .BUT STAY AWAY FROM GRORIOUS ZHONGGUO!!! AI-YA!!! ALSO YUO DEFEATINGS ME IN THIS ASIAN CUP!!!!!!!!!!!!! * UKball - GOVERNMENT WARNING, REMOVE OPIUM AFTER YOU SMOKE! OPIUM SMOKING IS DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH! Stirr won't aporogise. Also took rots and rots of my cray and forced to pay huge amount of money !! Took lots of treasures and art from us rike they always do (most notably Greeceball and Egyptball). He took Hong Kongball from me and only returned him in 1997. Still won't aporogise. But gib downton abbey and rand rover. * Taiwanball - "One China-Two systems" good for Taiwan. I am of thinkings about giving SARs so Umberarra Revorution wirr end. Comeback to me! Yuo are of mine! Amerika weak China Stronk! * Hong Kongball - You are of mine! Stop the shuot! I'm your new rapist papa! Xixixixi No Election for yuo. And don't meet another country of Social Rights Activist! Big China stronk! * South Koreaball (sometimes) - Remove capitarist Remove Hallyu! Remove Samsung! Remove US mirritary base! * Portugalball - Remove HUE! Took Macauball from me and only returned him in 1999. Still won't aporogise. * Vietnamball - Oh gosh Vietnamese monkeys Hanoi is mine, Ho Chi Minh City is mine, your whole country is mine!!! I won 1979 and 1988! XIXI! Remove Phở! Xisha and Nasha is mine, in yuor face!!! * Philippinesball - WEEABOO FUCK-SRAVE JAPAYUKIS STILL SUCKING DICKS OF NAZI OPPRESSORS!!! Yultong Bridge is of crapitarist propaganda! Remove Weeaboo-puppet Barut and Adobo! Nansha and Huangyan is of wo! ' MALAYSIA AND CHINA UNITE AGAINST XIAOFEILIUBINREN GUIZI!' XIXIXIXI, I won FIBA BID AND FIBA ASIA CHAMPIONSHIP FERUBIN GUIZI! XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI! But since your current president took office, so I may look the other way , BUT REMEMBER SOUTH CHINA SEA IS MINE! 'But now he is be great for me now. * Malaysiaball (sometimes) - AIYAAAA! Remove Nasi remak! Nansha is of grorious Zhongguo cray! * Bruneiball (sometimes) - Remove Ketupat! Nansha and oir of South China Sea is of Zhongguo plopelty! * Indonesiaball (sometimes) (Future)- REMOVE INDONESIA HOW dare you TO HAVE TAIWAN HAINAN DIE NOW REMOVE SATAY NUKE YOU NUKE JAKARTA South China '''Sea berongs to China! ' * Russiaball (not really) '- '''I will take back Outer Manchuria! '''We have territorear disputes. Still won't aporogise for his father's actions in 1969! * USAball (not really) - Zhongguo stronk wirr challenge American military hegemony. Onry I can into imperialism riberation! * Myanmarball (once only) - he accidentally bombed my clay and exposed how easily my airspace can be breached. * Argentinaball (once only) - Aiya? Why yuo sink my fishing boat?!? I though we wel arries? This bitch is of lesponsibre for mocking my accent on Twitter. She aporogized for with this * Uyghurball - No independence for yuo! Xinjiang is an inalienable part of the inviolable territory of Zhōngguó! Xixixixixixi! * Tibetball - Tibet is of China! Remove Darai Lama! Tibet is also an inarienable part of the inviorabre territory of Me! * ISISball - Aiya! Stay away from Xinjiang! [[wikipedia:Command & Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour|'OR WO WILL CRUSH YOU!]], GO AWAY WITH YOUR ALLAHU ABKAR, CHINA WILL GROW LARGE AND WILL HIT YOUR TERRORITY AND THEN YOU CAN SAY GOODBYO TO LIFE IXIXIXIXIXIX!''' * North Koreaball - Former ally,now a very annoying ball who wont shut up about nukes.South Koreaball is of much better than him *Some jerks who don't recognise the grorious Zhongguo: * Burkina Fasoball * São Tomé and Príncipeball * Swazilandball - South Aflica will soon anchruss yuo, xixixixixixi. * Vatican Cityball - We are officiarry atheist! If you want to spread your rerigion, it must be reviewed by state-approved churches! * Marshall Islandsball - Another US puppet! * Palauball - Yuo rittre worthress scum! I wirr anchruss you! * Solomon Islandsball * Belizeball * Tuvaluball * Dominican Republicball * El Salvadorball * Guatemalaball * Haitiball - I hope you wirr soon recognise us after the aid we gib you during that earthquake! * Nicaraguaball - We wirr soon open a canar that wirr rivar Panama! Please recognise us soon! * Panamaball - We wirr soon contror your awesome canar unress you recognise us soon! * Paraguayball * Saint Kitts and Nevisball Remove saint! * Saint Luciaball Remove saint! * Saint Vincent and the Grenadinesball Remove saint! * Kiribatiball - recognizes Taiwanball Quotes *"嘻嘻嘻!!! (Xixixi!!!, meaning: Hahaha!!!)" *"唉呀! / 哎吔! (Aiya!, meaning: Oh No!, Sigh, Ouch!)" *"Fakka yuo ribenren (Japanese people)!" *"Xisha and Nansha Islands is of glorious Zhongguo clay!" *"Ni hao Taiwan... 统一? (Unify?)" *"吞併!!! (Anschluss!!!)" *"草泥马! (Fakka yuor mother! Grass soil horse)" Gallery DynastyChinaball.jpg Rear khina.png China card.png Chinaballeu.png 1557428 621460644647713 4702918236492479208 n.png Gansuball.png Heilongjiangball.png Guizhouball.png MwojC9w.png Fujianball.png Yanbianball.png F9okP7w.png Xi'anball.png 11060301 1600507890166353 1641539803853432871 n.jpg Hainanball.png Hainanball (alternate).png 486878 533014700073090 1546234951 n.png Facebook Macauball 020814.jpg 1604629 1600507480166394 8863562484163219514 n.jpg Hebeiball.png Suzhouball.png Guangxiball (alternate).png 10410822 337465813094464 6801548163560182681 n.png UaH0Zuk.png Chongqingball.png Anhuiball.png Harbinball.png Kaifengball.png Shanghaiball.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Qingdaoball.png Nanjingball.png Chinaballeu.png Republic of Chinaball.png Empire of Chinaball (1915-16).png PRChinaball.png A new year celebrating PRCball.jpg Food.png Bg0skeX.png 나...먹을꺼야...you.. eat me....png F2aa36c4715f38d79ee74481cf8ca29f.jpg 크리스마스.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png A_little_group.png Sele_Polandball.png ErQuQ4s.png Polandball_Planet.png Reddit comics *http://i.imgur.com/R5mZCei.png Chinese New Year.jpg India is Cosmos.png 5ZBHB3o.png Reddit_Fedcom_ChinaandIndia.png|China and India (Fedcom) Reddit_icisimousa_SmogRiderChina.png|Smog Rider China (icisimousa) Reddit_icisimousa_AITAF_0_All_in_the_China_Family.png|All in the Anglo Family #0 - All in the China Family (icisimousa) Reddit_TerraMaris_ChinasAddiction.jpg|China's Addiction (TerraMaris) Reddit_brain4breakfast_Traffic.png|Traffic (brain4breakfast) Reddit_Teh_Sauce_Guy_时间_(Time).png|时间 (Teh_Sauce_Guy) Reddit_bluesydinosaur_Fun_in_the_Pool.png|Fun in the Pool (bluesydinosaur) Reddit_Methi_Zhōngguó_Needs_Help.png|Zhōngguó Needs Help (Methi) A different strike.png Reddit_greenble10_Slight_Miscommunication|Slight Miscommunication (greenble10) Omm5liU.png CJRdYWL.png AUyIy5Q.png CAWxBxM.png VxBd33m.png Znx24DZ.png QsNMdFM.png A Brief History of Macau.png A Brief History of Namibian clay.png|A Brief History of Namibian Clay Tibet's Uncertain Future.png Remilitarization.png Reddit 767 BRICS.png Reddit R3dm34t BRIC(K)S.png China and Korea play a game.png|China and Korea Play a Game Unification isn't for all (HAPPY GERMAN UNITY DAY!).png What if the countryballs were of being bronies by adjt111-d62h0xp.png Bzsoc0r.png LjoKDHj.png Polandball north korea the xionghaizi by yishuibeiwang-d5wcwrk.jpg Special Administrative Regionss Hate Mainlanders.png Repressive Memories.png 10306246 725721967497851 7921470093839971828 n.jpg 2wcPuf2.png Dang..jpg 10671432 1424050584516935 2819776477369485799 n.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 2).png The Chain of Gib.png PgO76bL.png RDhnTn9.png Pakistan's secret.jpg 5 star hotel.jpg little kitty.jpg Recognized.png enlightment.jpg Democratic quirks.jpg Country mottos.jpg I needings delp.png clean energy.jpg silence.jpg Team Russia.png HungryHungryMurica.png 10940536 792881337447733 5932554938883875563 n.jpg Polandball46.png Europe and East Asia.png SDwysaX.png Jhh.png Independence.png SIKYe5N.png zq9qpnk.jpg Reddit ftc08 North Korea is of Mighty.png Reddit donuts741 North Koreas Last Dream.png u3Oousq.png ptLTBMA.png XVp53nh.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png N3nWRMn.png S6ukqVN.png CFJUL1Z.png L0F13Wi.gif C8X0qFp.png 'w8Ddr0v.png Pf3bJur.png Opera Mundi new.png 76QOddZ.png 4ajmhKf.png 9WRG4E0.png 2zYuDBH.png GbS4Uhr.png Americanfreedom.png 8jL6f1Z.png 줄타기 A feat of diplomacy.png QFuZ1sU.png 'pEqSpSN.png 'eRi1gkC.png HWN6Zn3.png 2Ct7uWk.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png Fcz0T6c.png 5ePeOCz.png OOOIV1F.png PGgMk6j.png PBolNLS.png G3lhIR1.png DEYyRS6.png 3AUtIho.png The_Cartel.png 'dEqttYs.png 5wFbEZm.png ATcvgql.png Hacking.png p4hXCt7.png 17. Polish Chopin Music.png 11. Attack on Titan.png Ay0P4XX 700b.jpg Links *Facebook page es:Chinaball it:Cinaball ko:중국공 nah:Xinatapayoli ru:Китай zh:中國球 fr:Chineballe Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Communist Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Superpowers Category:BRICS Category:AIIB Category:Rich Category:Nuclear Powers Category:Atheist Category:Buddhist Category:Taoist Category:Christian Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Sino-Tibetan Category:Mountains Category:Highland Category:G20 Category:Independent Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Modern Countryball Category:Chinaball Category:Dumb Category:Drunk Category:Drugs Category:Remover of kebab Category:China Category:Buddhism Category:Smart Category:Compact Category:Human rights removers Category:Rice Category:Regional Power Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Fragmented Category:Second World Countries Category:Stronk Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Trillionaires Category:East Asian Countryball Category:Tea Category:Olympic Host Category:Polluted Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Socialist Stateballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Russian lovers Category:Desert Category:Islam Category:Press removers Category:United Nations Category:Wine Category:Iron Category:Confucianism Category:Red Yellow Category:Dim Sum Category:Communism Category:Large countryball Category:Large Countryball Category:Kebab Removers Category:HUE Removers